Pour te protéger
by Patate-douce-sama
Summary: Kisuke et Isshin vont devoir résoudre une affaire des plus compliquées. Une affaire qui cache bien des choses, qu'il aurait mieux fallut pour eux ne jamais découvrir...
1. Synopsis

**Titre: Pour te protéger**

**Auteure: mouhahahahahahahahah niark niark niark! ( euh...en gros de moi^^')**

**Couple: Ichigo x Grimmjow et puis d'autres. Vous verrez bien lesquels.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous (oui tous! même Grimmjow:( dommage...) à Tite Kubo-sama**

Voici le synopsis d'une fic qui risque d'être assez longue.

Je vais donner tout ce que je peux dans cette fic. Je risque malheuresement de ne pas pouvoir publier régulièrement (on dirait mes profs: "son travail n'est pas régulier. Il faut approfondir les leçons!", "travail irrégulier. Des difficultés avec la composition atomique du bicarbonate de soude". halala... Mais il existe tout de même l'exception! Les maths! "Un travail régulier. En effet, votre enfant n'a pas dépasser le 5 depuis le début de l'année. Il faut faire quelque chose!" Hahaha je l'ai adoré ce commentaire. Ma mère un peu moins-'. Aucun humour!). Enfin bon! J'arrête avant de commencer à vous raconter toute ma vie (c'était bien parti pour-').

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)

* * *

Kisuke et Isshin sont deux grands agents du FBI. Ils sont deux collègues. Ils sont deux amis. Mais ils sont aussi bien plus que ça.

Alors qu'un soir tous les deux sont à l'agence avec leur équipe, ils reçoivent un message anonyme. Une alerte à un meurtre. Le lieu est loin, les routes encombrées. Ils arrivent trop tard. Mais là n'est pas leur principale inquiétude. Non, ce qui les perturbe c'est ce manque de piste. Et puis qui est le jeune homme retrouvé sur la scène de crime, ou bien encore le mystérieux émetteur de ces alertes aux attentats ou aux meurtres ? La disparition d'Ichigo Kurosaki a t'elle quelque chose à voir avec la victime ? Mais surtout, qui sont les assassins ?

Des questions auxquelles Isshin et Kisuke vont devoir répondre pour résoudre cette affaire. Une affaire qui leur réserve bien des surprises.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Pour te protéger**

**Chapitre 1 (ou Prologue, je sais pas trop)**

**Auteure : bah... si mes souvenirs sont bons...euh... MOI^^**

**Disclaimer : TOUS (T_T) les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo (3)**

**Rating : K+**

**Et voilà! Le top départ est lancé! Voici le commencement de _Pour te protéger _! J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews ( même si ce sont des critiques négatives. C'est comme ça qu'on apprend! Mais soyez tout de même pas trop méchants^^')**

**Sur ce : Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le jeune homme conduisait déjà depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsqu'il aperçu le parking du motel. Il tourna à droite et se gara entre deux voitures bien que la quasi-totalité du parking soit vide. Il éteignit le moteur et soupira : il était en avance de quelques minutes. Il en profita pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, sortit de la voiture et marcha vers le coffre d'où il en sorti son manteau, l'enfila, puis regarda sa montre : il était temps d'y aller. Il referma le coffre puis la voiture tout en se dirigeant vers la porte marquée du nombre 13. Il s'arrêta devant cette dernière, puis après quelques secondes, frappa à la porte.

L'homme qui lui ouvrit était tout sauf à quoi il s'attendait. La quarantaine, grand, mince, avec de longs cheveux blancs et un regard très doux, il rappelait vaguement quelqu'un au jeune homme.

- Entre, dit le plus vieux d'une voix douce et chaude.

Le plus jeune acquiesça d'un signe de tête et pénétra dans la chambre. Il fut surpris d'y découvrir un endroit chaleureux, vétuste certes, mais tout de même plus accueillant que certaines chambres qu'il avait déjà connu.

« C'est déjà ça » se dit-il.

Il se défit de son manteau puis se tourna vers l'homme qui l'observait. Le plus vieux détaillait attentivement le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il était plutôt grand, mince, les cheveux très blonds, une coupe au carré avec une frange et quelques mèches qui retombaient sur ses yeux brun.

- Shinji, n'est ce pas ? demanda l'albinos d'une voix toujours douce

- En effet, lui répondit le plus jeune. Et vous êtes… ?

- Oh ! Pardonne-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Ukitake et, s'il te plait, tutoies moi! dit il tout en rigolant. J'ai l'impression de prendre dix ans dès que l'on me donne du vous, poursuivit il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Shinji lui répondit par un petit sourire qu'il n'espéra pas crispé tout en réfléchissant au nom de cet homme. Où l'avait-il déjà entendu… ? Son nom lui évoquait pourtant quelque chose… Mais bien sur ! Le blond resta stupéfait bien qu'il ne laissa rien transparaitre.

L'homme qu'il avait devant lui n'était autre que Jüshirõ Ukitake, ministre des affaires étrangères. Shinji se souvenait l'avoir récemment vu à la télé a propos d'une histoire de lettres de terroristes qu'avait reçus le ministre, mais au final, l'affaire avait été classée sans suites, faute de pistes.

Cependant, Shinji se ressaisit bien vite. En réfléchissant il se dit qu'il n'était pas si surprenant de voir un homme politique vouloir prendre du bon temps. Politique ou pas, Jüshirõ restait un homme.

Alors que Shinji était en pleines réflexions, Ukitake s'était confortablement installé sur le canapé et invita le jeune homme à faire de même. Shinji ferma son esprit, comme à chaque qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ce qui allait suivre. Puis il s'humecta sensuellement les lèvres, avant d'ouvrir doucement sa chemise et s'avança vers l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, le coupa Ukitake. Si je t'ai appelé ce soir, ce n'est pas pour « ça ».

Shinji resta légèrement déconcerté. Pourquoi cet homme l'avait appelé si ce n'était pas pour le sexe ?

- Euh… je ne…, balbutia Shinji

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Jüshirõ, je te payerai au tarif maximum. Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour « ça ». Ce soir je veux juste un peu de compagnie.

De la compagnie ? Ce mec se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ! Payer le prix fort pour sa simple présence ? Shinji commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était trop facile.

- Si tu ne me fais pas confiance je te laisse le libre droit de partir, lui dit Ukitake devant la méfiance qu'affichait ouvertement Shinji, vas-y, je ne te retiens pas.

Le blond hésita. L'homme paraissait sincère. Et puis si il tentait quelque de chose de louche, Shinji était convaincu qu'il pourrait le repousser : l'homme faisait un peu prés le même gabarit que lui, peu être légèrement plus grand mais semblait fatigué. Le jeune referma donc sa chemise et vint s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité du canapé qu'occupait Ukitake.

- Merci, chuchota Ukitake.

- De rien. A vrai dire, vous… tu m'intrigues, confia Shinji

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Tu parais beaucoup plus froid à la télé, lui avoua le blond.

- Oh… Tu sais donc qui je suis ?

- Oui !déclara malicieusement le plus jeune. Mais je t'avoue qu'il m'a fallu attendre d'avoir le tien pour pouvoir mettre un nom sur ton visage !

Ukitake sourit au jeune homme. Le blond lui rendit son sourire, plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans ceux noirs de l'ainé.

- je...je peux vous...te poser une question? demanda Shinji

- tu viens de le faire, mais vas-y recommence.

- euh... Pourquoi cette envie de compagnie ce soir et non de...d'autre chose?

Le sourire d'Ukitake s'évapora et ses yeux se voilèrent:

- je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça ce soir. On… on m'a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle aujourd'hui.

Shinji était intrigué; cependant devant le regard qu'avait le plus vieux il n'insista pas. Si Ukitake voulait se confier, il le ferait. Shinji ne voulait pas le forcer. Après tout, son expérience lui avait appris qu'écouter était la meilleure solution lorsqu'on ne savait pas comment réagir. Écouter et se taire. Le client finissait toujours par avouer ses désirs.

- Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu? proposa Ukitake

- oui, acquiesça Shinji.

- tu veux boire quelque chose? Demanda l'albinos tout en se levant et s'approchant du bar

- euh...vodka?

Ukitake sourit. « Ces jeunes… » pensa t-il.

Il sortit deux verre de l'armoire, sorti la bouteille du mini réfrigérateur et revint vers Shinji.

Tout en se rasseyant sur le fauteuil, il déposa les deux verres devant lui. Jüshirõ les remplit, puis attrapa le sien qu'il s'enfila cul sec sous le regard abasourdi du plus jeune.

- qu'est c'qu'il y a? Demanda t-il devant la tête de poisson que faisait Shinji

- rien... C'est juste que j'm'attendais pas à ça, s'expliqua le blond.

- Ça quoi ?

- Non, rien.

Mais sous le regard insistant d'Ukitake, Shinji continua.

-Tu sembles plus être le genre d'homme à siroter un bon vieux scotch au coin du feu en lisant le journal ou un livre socio-économique. Et non pas quelqu'un qui vient de s'enfiler un verre entier de vodka comme si c'était du jus de pomme, termina t-il.

Ukitake le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Mais quoi ? C'est vrai !

- Ne te vexe pas, lui dit Ukitake en essuyant les larmes au coin de ses yeux. C'est juste qu'on ne me l'avait pas encore faite celle là ! « Siroter un bon vieux scotch au coin du feu ». Hahaha ! Allez, bois !

- hmff ! bougonna le jeune. « La prochaine fois garde tes idées toutes faites pour toi Shinji ! Tu t'éviteras de passer pour un parfait imbécile ! » se dit-il.

Cependant il attrapa son verre et en bu une très longue gorgée. Ukitake était en train de se reservir un verre.

- Ukitake ?

- oui ?

- Pourquoi…Ce soir…Pourquoi m'a tu appelé moi ? Je veux dire… comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?

L'albinos bu son verre avant de répondre :

- Je t'ai vu à la fac, finit-il par dire.

- Hein ? A la fac ? Mais qu'est c'que tu foutais là-bas ?

- J'y étais parce que…parce que je… je devais aller chercher des documents.

- Ha, d'accord.

- Après ça n'a pas été très difficile. J'ai pu me procurer ton téléphone plutôt facilement. Apparemment tout le monde est au courant de…que tu…Enfin, tu m'as compris !

Shinji le regarda d'un air meurtri et lui demanda un peu brusquement :

- Que je suis une pute ?

Ukitake posa une main sur le bras du plus jeune il lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Shinji... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- …Je sais. J' me suis laissé emporter.

- …

- …

- Les nouvelles vont vite à la fac, hein ?

- Ouais.

Ukitake s'approcha du blond et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Bien au contraire…

Le jeune sembla légèrement surpris par cette remarque, mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser :

- Que t'arrive t-il ? murmura t-il une lueur malsaine dans les yeux. C'est l'alcool qui te rend comme ça ? Parce que si c'est le cas laisse moi te resservir u-…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. L'albinos avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'appliquait à y laisser un baiser que Shinji n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

Si seulement il avait su…


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre : Pour te protéger**

**Chapitre 2**

**Auteure : La folle de Patate-douce-sama :)**

**Disclaimer : Non ça n'a pas changé, tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo!**

**Rating : M (lemon)**

**Bon matin! (il est 2h30 du mat' ^^'). Eh bien me revoilà! (Ichigo: et Merde! l'ont toujours pas buttée celle là? Donnez moi un flingue, je le fais volontiers! Patate-douce-sama*ne prenant pas ses jambes à son cou (parce que je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai encore quelques difficultés à courir avec mes jambes autour du cou), mais courant tout de même le plus vite qu'elle peut*: kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! au secours!).**

**Bon, un peu de sérieux, que diable!^^ Je suppose que vous l'avez vu hein? J'ai raison pas vrai? Allez, faites pas cette tête là! Moi aussi je suis heureuse quand je vois ce pitit mot de 5 lettres! Hein, pas vrai que êtes heureuse(x)? Eh bah le soyez pas trop! Alors oui c'es vrai j'ai écrit L-E-M-O-N! Mais delà a savoir si ça vaut vraiment cette appellation, c'est vous qui me le direz. **

**C'est mon tout premier lemon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut. J'attends vos réponses pour me le dire! :)**

**Sur ce : Que la Force soit avec vous! (*BANNG!* Aïe!)

* * *

**

- T'a qu'que chose ?

- non rien pour le moment… Bordel, j'ai cru n'jamais y' arriver avec leurs codes de sécurité. C'est fou le nombre de merdes qu'ils ont pu mettre pour pas qu'on puisse rejoindre la base de donnés. Il à fallu que je la reconfigure totalement pour pouvoir y pénétrer ! Ces mecs là ont vraiment quelque chose à cacher !... Et de ton côté ?

- J'surveille. C'est calme…Trop calme.

- Bah tant mieux, non ?

L'homme sourit devant son écran :

- Tu comprends pas l'expression « le calme avant la tempête », hein ? Ces mecs là ont cette phrase gravée sur leur carte de visite. Ils préparent un coup, j'te jure.

- Et si t'arrêtais ta paran-…

Bip!Bip!Bip!Bip!Bip!Bip!Bip!

Mais un bruit strident provenant d'un de leurs PC vint interrompre leur conversation.

Aussitôt l'ambiance dans la pièce changea. Les deux hommes pourtant détendus quelques instants plus tôt, étaient à présent sur le qui vive, pianotant frénétiquement sur leurs claviers, leurs yeux parcourant les écrans à toute vitesse. Des suites de chiffres interminables s'affichaient sur les écrans de la pièce, mais les deux hommes semblaient occupés par autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus important. Car cette alarme ne pouvait signaler que des ennuis en perspective.

- De qui ?

- En identification…. Un message ! Du Fou... envoyé au Second! Je le transfère sur l'écran principal…

- …

- …

- MERDE ! Pourquoi on n'a pas été mis au courant plus tôt !

- J'en sais rien ! Mais putain, _ils_ auront jamais les temps d'intervenir !

- Si tu bouges pas ton p'tit cul, ça tu peux en être certain !

L'homme lui jeta un regard noir, mais écouta tout de même les paroles de son aîné et fit ce qu'il devait faire : _les_ prévenir !

* * *

- Allez Yoruichi ! Dis-moi s'iiil te plaaîîîtttt ! supplia Urahara Kisuke un air de parfait imbécile sur le visage

La jeune femme était à bout de nerfs. S'il continuait ainsi, elle ne répondait plus de ces actes! Voila bientôt une heure que le blond la harcelait. Et voilà bientôt une heure que la jeune femme s'obstinait à répondre :

- Non !

Mais le blond ne se décourageait pas pour autant.

- Je t'en prie ! Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! implora t-il d'une voix de Chipmunks. Dis-moi qui est l'homme qui t'a laissé ce magnifique suçon dans le cou ! supplia Kisuke courant après Yoruichi. Qui est l'homme qui a réussi à mettre dans son lit LA Yoruichi Shihoin, célèbre pour ses râteaux légendaires ? demanda t-il un air de parfaite commère.

«Et dire que tu es l'un des meilleurs agents du FBI, Kisuke » pensa Kurosaki Isshin.

Il observait la scène en retrait, en compagnie de Shuuhei. Hisagi se tenait là, la bouche grande ouverte, l'incompréhension ayant élu domicile dans son regard et regardait le blond faire des petits bonds d'excitation (il adorait embêter Yoruichi) tel Patate-douce-sama qui vient d'apercevoir une toute nouvelle variété de chocolat dans la vitrine de son vendeur préféré.

- T'inquiète pas fiston, soupira Isshin tout en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ça lui arrive d'être sérieux.

Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de penser « tu ferais bien de te calmer un peu Kisuke. Tu as beau être un excellent agent, l'estime que te porte ce garçon est en train de prendre un sacré coup ! ». Mais le blond ne semblait pas porter attention aux deux bruns et tentait par tous les moyens de faire avouer à Yoruichi le nom de son mystérieux amant.

- Au fait Shuuhei…

Le jeune se détourna de la scène digne des plus grandes représentations de Guignol (pour un peu on se serait attendu à ce que Yoruichi sorte une massue de nulle part, et qu'elle commence à frapper Urahara avec) pour faire face à son supérieur :

- Oui ?

- Des nouvelles de l'étudiant ?

Shuuhei avait l'esprit légèrement chamboulé par le scandale qu'offraient Kisuke et Yoruichi, aussi mit-il quelques secondes à comprendre.

- Vous parlez de Ichigo Kurosaki ?... Non, nous n'avons rien trouvé. On a fouillé chez lui, on a interrogé tous ses amis, professeurs, voisins…

- famille ?

- Il est orphelin. Son père l'a abandonné vers l'âge de deux ans et sa mère est morte il y a environ 5 ans. Selon les témoignages que l'on a récolté la dernière fois qu'il a été vu c'est à la sortie de son cours d'algorithmique, il y a neuf jours. Mais aucune information sur l'endroit où il a pu aller.

- hmm…

- Mais il y a quand même quelque chose d'étrange…

Hisagi se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas si cela valait la peine d'en parler. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence après tout ? Il devait vraiment songer à arrêter de voir le mal partout. Ce n'était pas bon, et ça risquait à nouveau de l'embrouiller dans cette affaire. Et il ne voulait certainement pas passer pour un incapable. Surtout aux yeux de son mentor. Cependant Isshin l'encouragea à continuer :

- je t'écoute

- le professeur de sécurité informatique de Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, à donné sa démission le lendemain de la supposé disparition de Ichigo. Et depuis, impossible de mettre la main dessus. Personne ne sait où il est allé. D'après ce qu'on sait, lui et Kurosaki s'entendaient plutôt bien.

- C'est en effet étrange… Bien ! Met Abarai et Hitsugaya sur le coup. Nous on va aller faire un tour du côté de sa fac, je veux vérifier quelque chose.

- Très bien.

Isshin attrapa son manteau, s'apprêtant à quitter l'agence sans Kisuke et Yoruichi, toujours à leur dispute, tandis que Hisagi s'entretenait avec les dénommés Abarai et Hitsugaya, puis il rejoignit son ainé. Mais alors que les deux bruns étaient postés devant les portes de l'ascenseur, attendant que ce dernier arrive, un bruit caractéristique les fit se retourner. Sur l'écran géant de la salle, clignotait l'icône d'un nouveau message.

Isshin soupira. Seuls les très haut placés les sollicitaient par messagerie privée. Sans doute un ordre de mission. Ils allaient devoir remettre l'affaire Kurosaki à plus tard. Mais tandis qu'il se détournait de l'ascenseur pour aller regarder le contenu du message, Yoruichi, lasse de sa dispute avec Kisuke et heureuse de cette interruption inattendue qui avait stoppé le flot de question du blond, devança le brun et ouvrit elle-même le message fraîchement reçu qui s'afficha sur l'écran géant .

Tandis qu'ils lisaient tous le contenu, la panique s'inscrivait dans leurs yeux. Kisuke fut le premier à réagir :

- Merde ! On file sur place !

* * *

Dans la chambre, on n'entendait que la respiration saccadée des deux hommes.

Shinji, sur les genoux d'Ukitake, embrassait fiévreusement l'albinos, qui répondait avec la même ardeur aux baisers du blondinet. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans un ballet sensuel pendant que leurs mains découvraient au fil des minutes le corps de l'autre. Quand Jüshirõ eut dénudé le torse du plus jeune, il délaissa sa bouche et se redressa pour aller appliquer sa langue ardente sur le cou de Shinji. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous l'exquis plaisir que lui procuraient les caresses. Il soupirait, se tortillait, sentant son jean le serrer de plus en plus. Ukitake était conscient de son supplice, mais voulait que ce soit le jeune qui lui demande d'y mettre fin. Aussi commença t-il à descendre le long de sa gorge, abandonnant au passage quelques baisers sur la mâchoire du blond. Shinji gémissait de plus belle, s'agrippant au dos de l'albinos qui s'appliquait à présent à laisser un tracé humide sur le buste du jeune.

Shinji n'en pouvant plus, fit ce que son ainé attendait :

- Jüshirõ…plus bas…je t'en prie…, réussit-il à chuchoter entre deux plaintes

L'albinos ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il devait avouer que les gémissements de plus en plus puissants du blond l'avaient mis dans un état d'excitation tel qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il consentit donc à faire ce que lui demandait le libertin et, roulant sur Shinji pour se retrouver au dessus, il descendit son visage vers la ceinture du jeune homme.

Il resta cependant quelques instants à contempler la bosse qui s'était formé au niveau de l'entrejambe du blond, la caressant au travers du jean. Shinji poussa un gémissement d'impatience, et défaisant lui-même la boucle de sa ceinture, il envoya valser son pantalon, se retrouvant en boxer devant le visage de l'albinos. Ce dernier avait bien compris le message. Aussi, le jean de Shinji eu bientôt la compagnie de son boxer.

Ukitake s'amusa à martyriser pendant quelques minutes encore le jeune excité. Il effleurait délicatement de ces doigts longs et fins le membre tendu de son partenaire, lui arrachant de soupirs non maitrisés et l'excitant un peu plus à chaque caresse. Jüshirõ partit à la recherche des lèvres de son vis-à-vis, sur lesquelles il déposa un baiser passionné à l'instant même où il s'emparait fermement de la verge du blond. Son cri se perdit dans les profondeurs du baiser. Ukitake imprégna sur le sexe du plus jeune un mouvement de va-et-vient, lent au début, puis de plus en plus rapide, tandis que leurs souffles se mêlaient ainsi que leurs langues.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Shinji cassa le baiser et reprit sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire : à cheval sur l'albinos. Il attrapa la main libre d'Ukitake puis sensuellement, se mit à en sucer deux doigts puis un troisième. Jüshirõ en aurait joui s'il n'avait eu sur lui un semblant de contrôle. La façon qu'avait le blond de lécher ses doigts, ce regard érotique, la pose lascive… tout cela en aurait amené plus d'un à se libérer. Et pendant que le plus vieux engloutissait son sexe, lui provoquant un soupir d'extase, Shinji s'enfonça un doigt dans l'anus. La sensation était désagréable, mais il ne la connaissait que trop bien pour y prêter une quelconque importance. Aussi continua t-il en enfonçant un autre des doigts d'Ukitake dans son antre.

Jüshirõ, le membre fièrement dressé, avait quant à lui, arrêté la « dégustation » et observait un troisième de ses doigt rejoindre les deux autres dans les profondeurs du blond. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête, et il put alors commencer des allées et venues à l'intérieur du jeune, écartant au passage les parois et le faisant gémir. Pendant ce temps là, Shinji dégrafait le pantalon de l'albinos, qu'il envoya rejoindre ses propres vêtements, dévoilant l'érection « pure et dure » de celui qui lui servait d'amant pour la nuit. Il descendit lentement le boxer, créant ainsi une sensation de caresse sur le sexe de l'ainé lui provoquant quelques frissons de plaisir. A bout, le blond posa une main sur le torse de l'albinos, lui intimant d'arrêter ses mouvement et de retirer ses doigts. Puis, toujours à califourchon sur les cuisses de Jüshirõ, Shinji empoigna le membre du plus âgé. Mais ce dernier le stoppa dans son geste :

- Shinji…Tu veux…tu veux vraiment faire ça à sec… ? chuchota t-il

- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !

Et sur ce, il s'empala sur la verge de son partenaire.

Ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de satisfaction.

« Bordel ! Qu'est ce que c'est bon ! » pensèrent-ils.

Ils reprirent tous les deux leur souffle, puis prenant appui sur les épaules de l'albinos, Shinji entama de lancinants va-et-vient. Ukitake avait repris la hampe du blond dans sa main et y imprégnait le même rythme que le jeune sur sa propre verge. Et alors que Shinji donna un coup plus violent que les autres, sa prostate rentra en contact avec le sexe de son partenaire Son corps s'arqua, son anus se contracta sur le membre d'Ukitake, amenant les deux hommes à la délivrance. L'albinos à l'intérieur du blond, ce dernier dans la main du plus vieux. Puis, s'écroulant contre le torse de Jüshirõ, la respiration saccadée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Shinji posa sa tête contre son cou, attendant que les effluves de l'orgasme se dispersent…

* * *

Voili Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plut! n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur vos impressions!

bye!


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre: Pour te protéger**

**Chapitre 3**

**Auteure: Moi ! Comment ça "qui ça?"! vous m'avez déjà oubliez? Mais c'est moi, Patate-douce-sama La Tarée!^^**

**Disclaimer: T-O-U-S les personnages de Bleach à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Rating: K+**

**- Bon matin! ( 1h49 pour être exacte. En fait je me rends compte que je publie toujours à cette heure-ci^^)**

**-...**

**- Ya quelqu'un?**

**- ...**

**- ECHO!**

*** écho. écho. écho. écho...***

**T-T Bon d'accord je sais! ça fait un mois que j'ai rien posté ! Mais ne m'en voulez pas! Mes profs sont des sadiques qui aiment me pourrir la vie en me foutant des surdoses de boulot! Sumimasen!**

**Bref, c'est les vacances donc plus de temps pour écrire, donc me revoilà! :)**

**Je vous livre un chapitre plutôt court, mais je n'ai pas le choix! (vous comprendrez^^)**

**Sur ce: BONNE LECTURE!**

**

* * *

**

La voiture roulait à toute allure, tandis que la sirène hurlait dans la nuit.

Plus que quinze kilomètres.

* * *

L'eau chaude coulait le long du corps du blond, détendant quelques peu ses muscles endoloris par l'effort et l'aidait à reprendre ses esprits.

Il en avait d'ailleurs bien besoin. Car s'il ne se changeait pas bien vite les idées il était bien parti pour en remettre un coup. Rien qu'à la pensée de _ses_ mains parcourant son corps, _ses _baisers, _ ses _caresses, _son _ odeur… il se sentait de nouveau durcir.

« Bordel, Shinji, on dirait un pauv' adolescent en rute ! » pensa t-il. « Ressaisis-toi ! C'est bon, quoi, c'était qu'une partie de jambes en l'air ! ».

Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait rarement autant pris son pied. Ukitake savait y faire.

« Bordel de truc de merde à la con ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi j'ai envie de remettre ça ? »

Pourquoi ressentait-il l'envie de couper l'eau dans l'instant et de retourner dans les bras de Jüshirõ desquels il s'était extirpé quelques minutes plus tôt ? Pourquoi voulait-il de nouveau sentir l'albinos en lui ? Pourquoi? Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'envoyait pas en l'air plusieurs fois à la semaine, après tout c'était son métier, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de vouloir remettre le couvert avec ses clients.

Pourtant…

* * *

La voiture slalomait entre les automobiles, klaxonnant à tout va.

Plus que dix kilomètres.

* * *

Le blond posa sa tête contre le carrelage froid de la douche, l'eau continuant de couler le long de son dos. Il ne devait pas… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de réagir comme ça. Pas avec ce qu'il faisait pour se faire du blé.

Il n'était rien pour _ces _hommes. Un simple exutoire qu'_ils_ payaient à la nuit pour faire ce qu'_ils _ ne pouvaient faire sur leurs femmes, petites-amies ou compagnons. Une « poupée ». Voilà ce qu'il était.

Et certains le savaient très bien.

Nombreuses avaient été les fois où il avait du appeler son meilleur ami pour qu'il vienne le chercher car il n'était pas en état de reprendre le volant ou même de se déplacer. Que ce soit par la violence de l'acte ou bien les coups qu'il avait reçu, Shinji avait subit bien desfois les sévices du métier… Il faut dire que certains de ses clients avaient des envies _très particulières_. Et un penchant très prononcé pour le sadomasochisme. Bref de quoi vous mettre de temps à autres « hors-services » pour quelques jours. Mais le blond s'en fichait. Tant qu'il était bien payé, _ces _hommes pouvaient lui faire tout ce qu'_ils _voulaient.

Et certains ne s'en privaient pas.

Pourtant, un homme l'avait traité comme n'importe quel autre être humain, si ce n'est mieux. Il l'avait fait sentir comme le jeune homme qu'il devait être, et non comme une pute qu'on baise pour quinze mille dollars la nuit. Il avait écouté ses envies, l'avait écouté lui.

Un homme. Un seul.

Jüshirõ.

Il avait cherché à comprendre qui était ce jeune homme, ce blond qui possédait la même lueur que lui dans ses yeux.

Car Shinji l'avait vu. Il avait vu cette peine au fond des iris noirs. Ce chagrin qu'il voyait dans ses propres yeux lorsqu'il se regardait dans une glace. Ce vide, conséquence d'un lourd secret ou d'une tristesse impossible à avouer. Et bien que ces deux hommes soient les opposés l'un de l'autre, une chose faisaient d'eux des créatures semblables : l'amertume qu'ils portaient en eux…

* * *

Les véhicules s'écartaient brutalement en voyant arrivé à vive allure la voiture.

Plus que cinq kilomètres.

* * *

Shinji éteignit l'eau et s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille.

« Et maintenant je fais quoi ? » pensa t-il. « Je prends mes cliques et mes claques et je me barre ou…ou je reste ?».

La réponse, il la connaissait déjà. Il sourit, et tout en posant la main sur la poignée, il songea que peut-être Ukitake se laisserait dominer cette fois-ci.

Puis il ouvrit la porte.

* * *

Les pneus crissèrent sur le goudron tandis que la voitura freina en plein milieu du parking.

Tout en dégainant leurs armes, ils se ruèrent à l'extérieur du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers la porte numéro 13.

D'un signe, le brun leur intima de se placer de chaque côté, puis tout doucement il tourna la poignée de la porte.

Fermée. Bien sûr.

Il échangea un regard avec son collègue, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de demander la clé.

Aussi, recula t-il des quelques pas puis, d'un coup sec, abattit son pied contre la serrure. La porte s'écrasa contre le sol tandis que les agents pénétrèrent l'arme au poing dans la chambre.

- Merde…murmura Yoruichi

- …

Kisuke sortit son téléphone, composa un numéro puis après s'être annoncé dit :

- On est arrivés trop tard. Il est mort.

* * *

Voilà! La suite arrive très prochainement!


	5. Chapitre 4

**TITRE: Pour te protéger**

**Chapitre 4**

**DISCLAIMER: Les personnages appartiennent tous a Tite Kubo. Chanceux va!...**

**Hum Hum!**

**Bonsoir, bonsoir!**

**Hé bien me revoilà! Après quelques mois d'absences, me voilà de retour! Pas que mon départ ai été volontaire, hein! Mais disons que niveau études c'était pas la joie, donc il a fallu que je me concentre un peu plus...**

**Bref! Toujours est-il que maintenant c'est les vacances donc j'ai beaucoup plus de temps pour moi!**

**J'aimerais préciser une petite chose ( que j'aurais du préciser dès le début ) à propos de cette fiction. Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous l'ont compris mais bon je précise, on sait jamais:**_**ici Kurosaki Isshin et Kurosaki Ichigo n'ont AUCUN lien de parenté**_**. Oui je sais ça peut paraître bizarre mais c'est comme ça.**

**Enfin bon... Ha! J'aimerais remercier Ayu du fait qu'elle me suit et m'encourage depuis le début (bon d'accord pas très lointain mais tout de même!). Merci!**

**Ha... et ce chapitre est dédié à Noaké, mon petit rayon de soleil japonais. Ma ptite chérie j'espère qu'un jour tu auras l'occasion de lire tout ce que j'écrit. Je serais capable de prier le ciel pour qu'il te sorte de ton coma. Tu me manques. Si seulement toutes mes pensées pouvaient te guérir...**

**sur ce: Bonne lecture**

* * *

- C'est très simple. Il est mort d'une balle tirée à bout portant il y a…, le médecin légiste posa un rapide calcul sur son calepin, … une heure environ. Pas de traces de violences. Ce qui confirme la version du jeune homme. Et il semble que le corps n'ait pas été déplacé d'après les traces de sang au mur.

Isshin et Kisuke hochèrent la tête dans un même mouvement. Le médecin reprit :

- Je suis navré messieurs, mais pour l'instant ce sont les seules informations que je puisse vous donner. Il faudra attendre que j'aie fini l'autopsie pour vous en dire plus. Mais sincèrement je ne crois pas qu'on puisse en tirer grand chose. Une seule chose est sure : c'est un meurtre en bonne et due forme. Cet homme n'aurait jamais pu se tirer une balle en pleine tête dans cette position. Bien ! Je vous ferai parvenir mes résultats. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser …

Ishida Ryuken s'éloigna, laissant les deux agents entre eux.

- Toujours aussi chaleureux à ce que je vois, murmura Isshin

- Tu ne le changeras pas !

Après l'alerte reçue à l'agence, les deux agents et leur équipe avaient filés sur la scène de crime. Mais force avait été de constater qu'il était déjà trop tard. Le ministre des affaires étrangères, Jyushiro Ukitake, avait été retrouvé dans son lit une balle planté entre les deux yeux. Et effondré au sol, contemplant la scène, l'air totalement hagard, un jeune homme du nom de Shinji Hirako. Sous le choc, le jeune n'avait pu que répondre difficilement à certaines questions qui lui avaient été posées. Le mystère de sa présence sur la scène de crime n'avait pas encore pu être élucidé, le jeune homme ayant fondu en larmes lorsqu'on lui avait posé la question de savoir comment le ministre s'était retrouvé avec une balle en pleine tête. A présent les deux agents, immobiles sur le seuil de la chambre, contemplaient Yoruichi et Hisagi photographier les moindres détails de la scène de crime.

- Tu crois que c'est lui qui l'a tué ? demanda Kisuke

- Hum ?

Isshin fixa son ami

- Tu veux dire, lui ? demanda t-il en désignant d'un geste de la tête Hirako.

Le jeune blond était assis dans une des voitures de l'agence, le regard vide, les mains enserrant ses genoux avec force et son buste se balançant d'avant en arrière à un rythme régulier dans un geste de total égarement. Il semblait complètement dépassé par les évènements.

- Hmm !

- Je ne sais pas…murmura le brun. Il faudra l'interroger de toute manière. Cependant… Il a plus l'air de quelqu'un qui s'est retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais… On ne sait jamais.

Puis se tournant vers Yoruichi :

- Oï Yoruichi !

La jeune femme se détourna du mur qu'elle mitraillait avec son appareil photo depuis quelques instants et se dirigea vers les deux hommes :

- Oui patron ?

- Dis-moi… C'est qui ces gars qui nous ont envoyés l'info ?

Yoruichi se gratta la tête d'un air gênée :

- Hé bien…En fait …

Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua la jeune femme.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne sais pas. D'ailleurs personne ne sait.

Kisuke et Isshin échangèrent un regard surpris. Shuuhei, qui avait fini de photographier la pièce entre temps, s'approcha du petit groupe et expliqua :

- On ne sait pas qui sont ces individus. Un beau jour ils, ou elles, nous ne sommes surs de rien, nous ont contactés en nous annonçant diverses catastrophes qui allaient avoir lieu. Impossible de savoir comment ils ont pu se procurer l'adresse de messagerie réservée aux supérieurs, pourtant plus que gardée secrète. Ont a même modifié l'adresse de la messagerie et les codes allant avec, mais il semblerait que ça ne leur aies pas posés plus de problèmes que ça pour nous recontacter sur la nouvelle adresse ensuite. Toujours est-il que toutes les informations contenues dans les messages ce sont révélées être exactes. Lieux, heures… tout est à chaque fois vérifié. Ils nous ont d'ailleurs évités divers meurtres et attentats politiques. Mais on ne sait pas pour qui ils travaillent, comment ils arrivent à se procurer toutes ces infos, et ils n'ont jamais rien demandé en échanges des informations…

- A croire que ce sont eux qui organisent tout ça ! le coupa Yoruichi

Hisagi approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Akon à essayer de localiser l'adresse IP, continua t-il. Il à tenté par tous les moyens, vous l'auriez vu à l'époque, il faisait pitié. Il s'en arrachait presque les cheveux. Mais il n'a rien trouvé. L'adresse à été tellement clonée qu'elle reste intraçable. Akon m'à avoué qu'il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il dit qu'il faut se méfier. Seuls des pros avec un matos à en faire pâlir les plus grands centres de développement informatique sont capables de rester invisibles comme eux. On joue dans la cour des grands. Enfin, j'ai envie de dire, comme d'hab quoi… murmura t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

* * *

La tension était palpable dans la petite salle d'interrogatoire.

- Donc vous ne voulez pas coopérer… déclara Hisagi, debout derrière le jeune homme blond qui affichait un air gêné. Très bien ! Dans ce cas là vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'on vous amène directement au tribunal, non ? Ne vous inquiétez pas on vous trouvera un juge qui n'aura qu'une envie : classer l'affaire au plus vite et rentrer se coucher ! Vous savez, avec nous, les affaires qu'on veut vite voir réglées ont tendances à passer en priorités, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

L'accusé ne disait toujours rien continuant de tordre nerveusement ses mains.

- Soit ! Vous aimerez la prison !

Puis se penchant vers l'oreille du témoin, Shuuhei lui murmura :

- Vous avez plutôt intérêt parce que quand on va y passer le reste de sa vie …

- A…Attendez ! Vous êtes en train de dire que c'est moi qui ai tué Jyushiro ? s'écria Shinji

- C'est en effet ce que je pense

- Je…Non ! protesta le blond

Les yeux du jeune étaient emplis d'effroi. Il déglutit difficilement. De l'autre côté du miroir sans tain Kisuke et Isshin observaient la scène.

- Tu es sur qu'il est prêt pour ça ? demanda le blond. C'est un témoin important et Shuuhei est encore novice dans l'art de l'interrogation.

- Bah ! Il y a un début à tout !

- J'en étais sur, soupira Urahara.

Ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur l'entrevue. Hirako, la tête entre les mains, semblait être sur le point de craquer. Mais c'était déjà le cas pour Hisagi :

- Mais bordel, vous allez me répondre oui ! Qu'est ce que vous foutiez dans la chambre d'Ukitake !

- Je…Je ne…souffla Shinji

Isshin eu un petit rire. Kisuke lui jeta un regard glacial et lui demanda :

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

Après un cours silence Isshin avoua :

- Ils me font penser à toi et moi …

Le blond ne se défaisait pas de ses yeux toujours aussi froids

- Pourquoi ? Parce que l'un est blond et l'autre brun ? Désolé mon vieux mais je crois qu'un rendez vous chez l'ophtalmo s'impose. Ces gamins n'ont rien à voir avec nous...

- Allez Kisuke fait pas genre tu te souviens plus. Je sais que c'est pas vrai. « Ces gamins » c'étaient nous y'a vingt ans ! Même lieu, mêmes rôles, mêmes accusations…

- Je te rappelle que moi je n'étais coupable de rien, le coupa son ami

- Parce que tu crois que ce gamin si ?

Kisuke resta songeur. Il était vrai que le suspect ne semblait pas avoir la trempe d'un tueur. Certes il n'avait pas cet air encore naïf qu'avaient la plupart des jeunes de son âge mais son attitude n'était pas celle d'un assassin. Puis se rappelant sa première rencontre avec son collègue dans cette même salle quelques vingt ans plus tôt, il esquissa un sourire et dit :

- Tes méthodes étaient moins orthodoxes, Isshin...

- Toujours est-il que tu avais le même regard de proie acculée…

- Je faisais semblant mon cher ! Et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et ne t'avise pas d'en douter, gronda le blond en voyant que son ami allait contester, tu n'avais pas l'air très à l'aise toi non plus ce jour là. Et puis personne ne nous surveillait… C'était l'époque ou le Chef te faisait encore confiance, plaisanta t-il.

- Haaa… la belle vie. Après ça il ne m'a plus jamais lâché, se souvint le brun. Mais tu sais tout comme moi que ça n'aurait rien changé qu'il y ait quelqu'un ou pas... On nous aurait simplement séparés plus tôt. D'ailleurs les caméras étaient branchées j'te signale... Enfin ! Espérons juste que cet interrogatoire ne se finisse pas comme s'est fini le tien.

Kisuke allait rétorquer quelque chose lorsque Yoruichi pénétra en trombe dans la pièce.

- Patrons !

- Qu'y a-t-il Yoruichi ? interrogea calmement Isshin

- Je reviens de l'appartement d'Ukitake !

- Et ? Du nouveau ? demanda Kisuke en voyant le dossier que la jeune femme tenait à la main.

- Vous devriez regarder ça vous-mêmes… dit-elle en leur tendant la chemise en carton.

Le blond l'attrapa et les deux agents parcoururent des yeux pendants quelques instants son contenu. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

- Bordel, mais qu'est ce c'est qu'cette merde ! souffla Kisuke


	6. Chapitre 5

**TITRE: Pour te protéger**

**Chapitre 5**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo**

**Rating : M+ (violences, sexe... j'en dis pas plus)**

**Bon comme promis, me revoilà, et cette fois-ci en temps et en heure (je suis même en avance!) et en plus je publie pendant la journée!. Je vous livre un nouveau chapitre de pour te protéger.**

**Okanesama si tu passe par ici, ne te fie pas au début, c'est rien! ( Ichigo, *quelque part dans le fond*: Mon cul! Grimmjow: moi je le veux bien...)**

**Sur ce: bonne lecture! **

* * *

Son portable sonna.

- …

- Ça y est, il est mort, l'informa son interlocuteur.

- Bien, très bien. Je savais que je pouvais te confier ce travail. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

- Oui, Nnoitora-sama.

Et il raccrocha.

* * *

_Où étais-je ?_

_J'avais si chaud. Pourquoi est-ce que je tremblais. Pourquoi mon corps ne me répondait-il plus. Ma langue était pâteuse. Ma tête tournait…_

_Non, pas encore…, pensais-je _

_Mais déjà la voix retentissait dans l'obscurité de la pièce…_

_- Tu es enfin réveillé. _

_L'homme qui avait parlé était grand. Il était beau. Son regard chocolat inspirait la confiance. Je lui faisais confiance. Mais comment aurais-je pu me douter que…_

_- Nous allons donc enfin pouvoir commencer…_

_Alors de l'ombre sortirent trois autres hommes. A eux aussi je leur avais fait confiance._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ceci arrivait-il…_

_Je commençais à recouvrer peu à peu mes esprits. J'étais dans le labo informatique, je voyais les ordinateurs et les grandes unités grillagées de là où j'étais. On m'avait à moitié allongé sur une table, mes bras ligotés dans mon dos, mes jambes écartées et attachées aux pieds de la table, le bord de cette dernière appuyant sur mon bas ventre. Une position des plus équivoques…_

_Les hommes s'approchèrent de moi. L'un, avec un sourire pervers, les yeux plissés par ce sourire malsain, tenait une mallette. Il la posa sur la table juste à côté de mon visage. Pour que je puisse voir ce qu'elle contenait. _

_J'aurais du fermer les yeux. J'aurais du ne pas laisser mon angoisse et ma curiosité prendre le dessus. Ainsi je n'aurais pas vu. Pas vu ce que contenait cette mallette. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Et j'avais vu, vu ce qui allait m'arrivé. J'eus envie de vomir. _

_Mais déjà je sentais des mains s'attarder sur mon corps pendant que l'homme sortait peu à peu les ustensiles du bagage. On me caressait de toutes parts. Un frisson vint parcourir mon échine lorsqu'un des hommes vint coller son entre jambe à mes fesses et que je sentis son érection._

_J'avais peur. Allais-je finir comme ça ? Violé puis torturé par ces hommes en qui j'avais eu confiance ? Apparemment. _

_Lorsque je sentis des mains passer sous mon T-shirt je tentais de me débattre, mais en vain. Que pouvais-je faire dans cette position ? _

_Je sentis qu'on tirait mon T-shirt dans mon dos, puis j'éprouvai une vive brulure sur ma colonne en même temps que j'entendis mon t-shirt se déchirer. Ils y étaient allés au couteau._

_- Oh zut ! chuchota une voix à mon oreille. L'ironie y était à peine dissimulée. Je t'ai coupé ! Il va falloir soigner tout ça… _

_Et alors qu'un filet de sang commençait à perler sur mon dos, une langue chaude vint s'y abreuver, appuyant sur la plaie et me faisant gémir de douleur._

_- Tu aimes ça, hein ? _

_La voix enjouée, était devenue métallique comme métamorphosé par le goût du sang._

_J'aurais voulu lui hurler d'arrêter, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. J'étais tétanisé. Je ne pus que fermer les yeux, des larmes s'écoulant sur mes joues, en attendant la suite. Elle ne fut que pire. Mais ça, je le savais déjà._

_Je n'avais qu'une envie. _

_M'enfuir._

_Disparaître__._

_Mourir._

_Qu'importe, mais qu'on m'éloigne de ces hommes !_

_On m'avait enlevé mes vêtements, me laissant nu sur cette table de laboratoire. J'avais l'impression d'être un cobaye sur lequel l'homme au sourire pervers testait son matériel. _

_Il s'amusait. _

_Mon corps me faisait souffrir. Après le couteau ce fut au tour du scalpel. Il fit courir la lame glacé sur mon corps, entaillant la peau mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle saigne. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que mon bourreau remonte la lame sur mon épaule. Là, il l'enfonça dans ma chair, une partie du manche avec._

_Je hurlais de douleur. _

_Un des hommes sembla agacé de mes cris._

_- Faites le taire, dit-il simplement._

_Je vis alors un de ses acolytes descendre la braguette de son jean et il m'enfonça violemment son sexe dans la gorge. Je faillis m'étouffer et mordis le membre de l'homme. Il hurla et m'envoya une gifle monstrueuse. Je sentis ma mâchoire craquer et de larmes de souffrance roulèrent sur mes joues. _

_- Tu crois qu't'est en position d'faire le malin, connard !_

_Il se tourna vers l'homme à la mallette. Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit. Il tendit un objet à l'homme que je n'eu pas le temps de voir. Je sentis simplement la piqure. _

_Une seringue._

_- Avec ça tu seras plus calme mon agneau…_

_Alors tout devint flou._

_Je voyais les hommes s'activer autour de moi, mais je ne comprenais pas réellement ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'entendais des bruits, des sons, mais je n'arrivais pas à en saisir le sens. Je reçus comme une décharge électrique lorsque l'un d'eux me pénétra violemment. Je voulus hurler mais un des hommes, un géant, plaqua sa main contre ma bouche. Je ne pus que laisser mes larmes continuées de couler. Je sentais qu'on me déchirait de l'intérieur, mes parois lacérées par les brutaux coups de reins et le membre trop imposant. Du sang coulait le long de mes cuisses._

_Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. Non, bien au contraire…_

_Je vis tout d'abord l'homme au sourire pervers tendre un rouleau de double face à celui qui maintenait sa main sur ma bouche. Que voulait-il donc faire ? J'étais, dans ma position actuelle, incapable de bouger. Un morceau de scotch de plus ou de moins n'y changerait rien. C'est alors que l'homme retira sa main de mon visage et découpa avec ses dents un morceau du rouleau, qu'il plaqua sur mes lèvres. Respirer devint plus compliqué._

_Il s'éloigna, et à travers le bruit des claquements des hanches de mon violeur contre mon propre corps, et celui de ma respiration devenue difficile, je distinguai celui d'un vêtement tombant au sol. Je sentis l'homme derrière moi remuer un peu et une de ses jambes fut remontée sur la table. Non, il n'allait pas lui aussi se faire… en même temps que moi… ? Une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur mon visage._

_Malheureusement pour moi ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passa._

_Je ne compris réellement leurs intentions qu'en sentant quelque chose appuyer sur mon anus déjà malmené. Sans plus de cérémonie que son compère, l'homme enfonça un second sexe en moi. _

_Là, la douleur fut insoutenable. Sous mon bâillon je hurlais à la mort mais seul un bruit étouffé me parvint. Ils étaient maintenant deux à me souiller. Je voulais que tout s'arrête, je voulais que-_

- BÉBÉ !

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut le corps parcouru de tremblements et le visage inondé de larmes. A ses côtés, l'homme qui l'avait éveillé le regardait d'un air inquiet. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots rassurants, et le jeune blottit son visage contre le torse de son ainé. Après quelques minutes, voyant le jeune homme se calmer un peu il lui demanda :

- C'était…_ça _?

Il sentit simplement un hochement de tête contre son buste. Il raffermit alors son étreinte, caressant tendrement les cheveux du benjamin et lui chuchota :

- je suis là mon amour. Je serai toujours là pour te protéger.

Les sanglots du jeune homme résonnèrent jusqu'à tard dans cette nuit d'hiver…

* * *

**Voilà! j'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**Je rapelle:**

**- on ne tue pas l'auteur pour ses fins sadiques**

**- laisser une review : **

**1- fait plaisir à l'auteure :)**

** 2- encourage l'auteure, donc elle écrit plus rapidement, donc elle publie plus rapidement, donc tout le monde est content, DONC il y a la paix dans le monde... Enfin un peu près...**

**PS: je suis en période Alain Del*n (pour que ça fasse pas de pub. Mais bon, vous voyez de qui je parle, non?), je remplace je par elle^^'**

**Biz!**

**aux reviewers non incrits: (qui ont la gentillesse de reviewer... Je ne vise personne, hein!)**

**Ninie-san: **attention à ce que tu dis, j'ai les chevilles qui enflent^^ moi narcissique? pas du tout!

Ichigo: touss! touss!

Patate-douce-sama: chuttt!

Pour l'haleine, ricola c'est génial! (contrairement à l'humour de merde de l'auteure -'. Faut m'excuser, quand j'ai une blague en tête, et en générale elles sont mauvaises, faut absolument que je la sorte^^').

Merci encore pour ta review, c'est super gentil!

**Ayu : **c'est dingue, personne n'a aimé le final^^ Trop sadique?

eh oui eh oui, je suis de retour et comme tu peux le voir, JE SUIS DANS LES TEMPS! YOUHOUHOU!

ahem! bref! merci encore de suivre cette modeste fiction, ça fait trop plaisir :D


	7. Chapitre 6

**TITRE: Pour te protéger**

**Chapitre 6**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo (bientôt dix ans Tite!) **

**Rating: K+**

**Bonsoir! Hé oui je reviens à mes horaires habituels! que voulez vous, j'aime la nuit!**

**Bon, tout d'abord j'aimerais m'excuser de ce petit retard, mais j'ai eu semaine plus que chargée, mais qui, je vous avoue, a été très instructive!**

**Leçons retenues:**

**- en période scolaire, Mickey et Minnie sont incapables d'aligner deux mots français^^**

**- Le Bourget en V.I.P, bah ça secoue les puces a Choubaka!**

**- L'open de France de golf, si on est pas fan de golf... autant rester derrière sa télé ! (j'ai cru mourir d'ennui -')**

**- Ne jamais, mais alors jamais manger de la barbe a papa quand on s'appelle Patate-douce-sama, au risque de connaître de grandes catastrophes!**

**Bref vous l'aurez compris, ce n'est pas le flemme qui m'a mise en retard (bon un tout petit peu, mais alors vraiment tout petit U.U) mais un emploi du temps chargé!**

**Donc sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture et j'en profite pour remercier toutes celles (ceux?) qui ont reviewer au dernier chapitre, ça met trop du baume au coeur! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit violemment une deuxième fois

- C'est une pute ! déclara Hisagi

Tous les membres présents levèrent la tête. Hisagi était dans l'embrassure de la porte, tenant Hirako Shinji fermement par le bras. Ce dernier affichait un air profondément blessé, et Shuuhei sembla regretter ses paroles qu'il n'avait pas mesurées devant la joie d'avoir soutiré l'information au jeune homme. Tous avaient cependant remarqués que le « tact » du jeune agent avait fait mouche. Hisagi regardait tour à tour ses collègues, tous penchés sur un dossier et sembla tout d'un coup gêné devant l'air de reproche qu'ils affichaient tous.

C'est alors que…

- Mais c'est Ichigo ! s'écria soudain Shinji

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune homme. Il fixait, étonné, le dossier ouvert que Kisuke tenait encore dans ses mains, dans lequel on apercevait des photos d'un jeune homme roux.

- Vous connaissez Kurosaki ? demanda, surpris, Isshin

- Bien sur ! c'est moi qui ai prévenu la police de sa disparition ! Ichigo est mon meilleur ami !

* * *

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, énonça Kisuke, c'est vous qui, il y a de cela huit jours, avait été au commissariat aux alentours de quinze heures pour signaler la disparition de votre ami, Ichigo Kurosaki ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Shinji

- Dans ce cas là, pourquoi vous n'avez pas été questionné par la suite ? demanda Isshin. Nos équipes ont pourtant interrogé tout le monde, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Shuuhei et Yoruichi.

Ces derniers semblaient quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient apparemment laissé passer un témoin très important…

- C'est très simple, j'étais à l'hôpital.

- Pourquoi cela ? interrogea Isshin

- Mon dernier client m'a démonté.

Devant l'air interrogateur de l'homme, le blond expliqua :

- Comme vous l'a si bien fait remarquer votre jeune collègue, et Shinji appuya sur ses derniers mots tout en lançant un regard noir à Hisagi, je me prostitue. Les études ce n'est pas donné, et quand on s'est fait virer de chez soi à 16 ans, il faut se débrouiller.

Hirako regardait Shuuhei droit dans les yeux tout en disant cela.

« Quand on à besoin d'argent on prend la première chose qui se présente, même si pour cela vous devez vendre votre corps ! Allez payer un loyer, votre nourriture et vos études avec un salaire de vendeur ! cracha t-il amèrement ». Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

« A l'époque, reprit-il, je me faisais déjà accoster par les femmes, mais tout de même plus souvent par les hommes. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point la fragilité d'un adolescent ça les excitent… »

Dans la pièce tous purent voir le regard meurtri du jeune homme. Il portait au fond des yeux une vive douleur, comme une blessure qui malgré les années, n'était pas parvenue à cicatriser. Le blond semblait être passé par bien des épreuves.

« Il ne m'a donc pas été très difficile de trouver un « emploi », continua t-il. Mais je ne pouvais cependant pas me permettre de choisir qui seraient mes clients. Je prenais ce qui arrivait, j'avais besoin de l'argent que je gagnais. Mais vous connaissez les hommes. Lorsqu'ils payent quelque chose, ils aiment en jouir complètement. »

Hisagi déglutit bruyamment

« Je ne compte même plus les fois où j'ai fait un détour par la case Hôpital. Ils m'ont fait rencontrer une assistante sociale croyant que j'étais maltraité. Au début, les soins étaient gratuits car ils savaient que je ne dépendais plus de ma famille et que j'avais du mal à m'en sortir. Puis quand ils ont découvert comment je me faisais toutes ces blessures, ils sont devenus bien moins accueillants à l'hôpital. Ils ont commencé à me faire payer les frais, j'ai du me débrouiller par moi-même ».

Toute l'équipe regardait le jeune homme d'un air grave. Ce dernier sentit alors le besoin de préciser :

« Oh mais ça m'allait hein ! Je sais que ça doit vous paraitre étrange, mais je l'acceptais. J'étais indépendant, loin d'une famille qui me méprisait et- »

- Pourquoi vous méprisait-elle ? le coupa Hisagi

Shinji fixa le brun quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Parce que j'étais homosexuel.

Shuuhei sentit alors un besoin violent de prendre le blond dans ses bras, essayer de lui prodiguer un peu de réconfort. Il se maudit de sa remarque quelques minutes plus tôt. Décidemment qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois ! Lui n'avait pas connu tout ça, sa famille était très ouverte et n'avait eu aucun mal à accepter son homosexualité, essuyant mêmes ses larmes et ses mauvaises humeurs lorsqu'une de ses relations finissait mal.

Ne remarquant pas ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur, Hirako poursuivit son récit :

- Sans Ichigo, je ne serais probablement pas là pour vous raconter tout ça.

« Nous étions en première année. Un soir où je travaillais, je suis tombé sur un vrai salop. Il m'a totalement démonté celui-là. Il m'a cassé plusieurs côtes et démit une épaule. J'ai tout de même réussi à reprendre la voiture et à rentrer au campus. Je me suis effondré en plein milieu du couloir. C'est Ichigo qui m'a trouvé. Il m'a emmené à l'hôpital, a payé les soins. Il n'a pas posé une seule question. Il savait déjà. Tout le monde savait à l'université, depuis que le père d'un étudiant, un de mes clients, avait été menacé par sa femme de divorcer s'il n'arrêtait pas de me fréquenter. Son fils était venu avec sa bande de copain me casser la gueule. Depuis cette nuit là, Ichigo est devenu mon ange gardien. Il prenait soin de moi, venait me chercher lorsque j'étais en mauvais état, il est devenu mon seul ami, celui qui osait s'approcher de la « pute ». Il était mon soutient moral comme physique. Il était la famille que je n'avais pas eue… ».

Une larme roula sur la joue du jeune blond. Une larme ça semblait si dérisoire devant toute la peine que devait connaitre l'étudiant. Isshin posa alors une main rassurante sur son épaule :

- Nous le retrouverons ne vous inquiétez pas. On fait tout pour.

Kisuke demanda alors à Shuuhei :

- Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé d'autre chez Ukitake ?

- Euh… hé bien a part le dossier que vous avez entre les mains, remplis de photos de Kurosaki et ce qui semble être la liste de tous ses déplacements récents, pas grand-chose patron. Quelques papiers de son ministère, des directives de clan et-

- De clan ? demanda Shinji. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est ce qu'un clan venait faire la dedans ?

Hisagi se tourna précipitamment vers Shinji et lui expliqua doucement :

- Euh oui ! Le clan Ukitake est un clan très noble issu du Japon médiéval. Il s'est établi aux USA pour des raisons économiques dans les années 1920. Ukitake était à sa tête depuis environ 20 ans. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que peut de gens savent qu'il dirige ce clan. Et puis, il à toujours pris soin de ne pas mélanger affaires politiques et ses affaires de clan. Du reste personne ne sait grand-chose sur le clan, qui reste très discret même si un des membres à été inculpé il y quelques temps pour des affaires douteuses.

Pui se tournant vers son patron il poursuivit :

- A part ça nous n'avons rien trouvé d'autre.

- Je vois… Mais quel est donc alors le rapport entre Kurosaki et Ukitake... ?

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 6! j'espère que ça vous plait autant!**

**Une petite review?*****yeux de cocker* **** demain c'est mon anniversaire! Que peut-on rêver de mieux qu'un ptit mot de ses lectrices, hein? (je précise que Grimmjow en chair et en os ne rentre pas en compte!^^)**

**Bref je vous dit a vendredi (je vais essayer :)!**

**biz**

**réponses aux lectrices non-inscrites:**

**Dixy01:**

**eh oui, c'est vrai c'est toujours assez court, désolée ^^'. Peut être qu'avec le fil du temps je prolongerais les textes!**

**en tout cas merci de suivre cette fic! a bientôt!**

**trinity07:**

**Mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est ce pas?^^ Comment pourrais-ce me poser un problème que ****tu découvres cette fic**** "que" maintenant? XD j'en suis tout de même pas au chapitre 40^^**

**ouhlalala! que de compliments! tu va me faire rougir^^**

**En tout cas ça me fait super plaisir que tu suives cette fic avec autant d'entousiasme! merci!**

**Ayu:**

**Tu réponds encore présente à ce que je vois! Merci!**

**Ravie que tu t'intéresse encore à mon histoire!**

**a bientot! et merci encore!**

**misakisan:**

**héhéhé et tu risques de te poser encore pas mal de questions! MOUHAHAHAHHAHAHA! (Grimmjow: ta gueule l'auteure, t'fait chier à gueuler tout le temps comme ça! sale folle, va!)**

**a bientot! et merci pour tes encouragements!**


	8. Chapitre 7

**TITRE: Pour te protéger**

**Chapitre 7**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages (oui, Tite n'a pas voulu m'offrir Grimmy pour mon anniversaire T-T) à Tite Kubo**

**Raiting: K+**

**Bonsoir, bonsoir! Un nouveau chapitre de pour te protéger, un!**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: Siphy-chan, si tu passes par l,à encore merci pour ton cadeau! Tu penses que c'est possible qu'on fasse mon anniversaire tous les jours pour avoir une fic tous les jours aussi...? :D**

* * *

L'équipe au grand complet était rassemblée devant le poste de télévision, lorsque le lendemain matin, Isshin et Kisuke arrivèrent à l'agence. La voix du journaliste annonça :

« _Mesdames, messieurs bonjour.__Tout de suite avec vous, les titres !_

_Ukitake Jyushiro, ministre des affaires étrangères est décédé dans la nuit d'hier à aujourd'hui, __a-t-on appris de sources concordantes...__»_

- Ainsi donc la presse est déjà au courant… souffla Kisuke

Tous se retournèrent sur les deux agents.

- B'jour patrons ! Euh oui, c'est une des femmes de ménage travaillant au motel qui a vendu la mèche, informa Renji. Toutes les chaines de télé reprennent l'information. Pour ce qui est de rester discret sur cette affaire, c'est foutu. Y' a la masse de journalistes qui attendent sur le parking du motel. Ils veulent savoir ce qui s'est passé !

- Nous aussi on aimerait bien… soupira Isshin. Bon allez tout le monde au boulot ! fit-il avec plus d'entrain.

- Attendez patron, fit froidement Hitsugaya. Il serait intéressant de voir ce que dit la presse. Savoir de quoi elle est au courant et de toutes les inepties qu'elle va aussi débiter.

Le présentateur reprit alors :

_« Le Ministre des affaires étrangères et chef du très noble clan Ukitake, Ukitake Jyushiro a été retrouvé mort dans la nuit d'hier à aujourd'hui dans un motel de la ville, a-t-on appris ce matin. Les causes du décès n'ont pas encore été révélées. Maladie, suicide, assassinat, la mort du ministre reste très floue. Une enquête à été ouverte par le FBI pour élucider les circonstances de cette mort. _ _Dès demain matin le ministère des affaires étrangères sera repris par le vice-ministre des affaires étrangères, Kaien Shiba, grand ami d'Ukitake._ _En ce qui concerne la succession du ministre au sein du clan Ukitake, ce sera le neveu de ce dernier, Nnoitora Jiruga, qui reprendra le titre de chef de clan et assurera dès la semaine prochaines ses nouvelles fonctions._ _Economie à présent. Le prix du… »_

- Eh bien ! Pour une fois qu'il ne raconte pas n'importe quoi pour alimenter les choux gras, s'étonna Yoruichi, ça change !

- N'empêche que j'aurais préféré qu'ils se trompent sur l'agence, grommela Hisagi. Imaginez la gueule des mecs de la CIA, en voyant camper une horde de journalistes devant leurs locaux, si la presse avait annoncée que c'étaient eux qui avaient repris l'affaire… pouffa Shuuhei.

A cette idée, le jeune partit dans un grand éclat de rire, bientôt rejoint par Renji et Yoruichi.

- En attendant, ce sont devant _nos _locaux que la presse va camper, marmonna Kisuke. Vous aurez donc la chance tous les trois, fit-il tout en désignant les plaisantins, d'aller leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'a aucune raison de rester là…

Les rires cessèrent dans l'instant.

- Oui patron !

Et les trois jeunes filèrent. Isshin se tourna vers le blond. Sa mine renfrogné et son ton froid n'étaient pas habituels :

- Qu'y a t-il Kisuke ? questionna t-il doucement. Tu sembles en avoir gros sur la patate ce matin…

- Oui, je sais… Excuse-moi. C'est juste que savoir que la presse va de nouveau nous tomber dessus, ça me gonfle !

- Allez ! Haut les cœurs ! Au pire on fera comme avant, avec les poings ! plaisanta le brun avec un grand sourire. Tu t'rappelles comment ça marchait bien ?

Kisuke ri à ce souvenir. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient pu faire comme conneries lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes…

Les trois jeunes agents mirent quelques minutes à revenir. Lorsqu'il vit Shuuhei, Isshin lui demanda :

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Oh…bien, je crois. Le jeune homme rosit quelque peu, chose qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à son mentor... Je l'ai installé dans ma chambre, j'ai pris le canapé, précisa t-il. Quand je suis parti, il dormait encore.

Après la nuit mouvementée qui avait eut lieu, l'équipe avait quitté les locaux à l'aube, laissant tout de même quelqu'un sur place par précaution, si jamais quelque chose arrivait. Il avait été convenu que Hirako devait rester à l'agence, mais à l'idée d'enfermer le jeune homme dans une des cellules du Bureau, Kisuke et Isshin avait eu peur que le jeune homme craque et avaient donc décidés qu'il logerait chez un des membres de l'équipe. Renji et Yoruichi s'étaient proposés, mais Isshin avait décidé que ce serait Hisagi qui hébergerait le jeune. Ça lui ferait réfléchir à ses paroles. Et puis le brun n'avait pas semblé embêté par cette décision.

- Je vois, fit Kurosaki. A-t-il dit quelque chose ?

- Oui. Enfin, au début, non. Je crois qu'il commençait juste à assimiler ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. J'avoue qu'il me faisait un peu flipper quand on est arrivé chez moi. J'ai cru un instant qu'il allait sauter par la fenêtre… Puis je lui ai dit d'aller prendre une douche s'il le souhaitait et là il s'est effondré. Il tremblait, il pleurait j'ai cru qu'il était devenu fou ! Alors bah… le jeune homme piqua du fard.

- Alors quoi... ? l'encouragea Kisuke

- Bah je l'ai pris dans mes bras ! Je sais pas, j'allais pas le laisser là comme un con sur le sol dans l'entrée ! On est resté là peut-être pendant une heure, puis il a fini par se calmer. On s'est fait un thé et puis on s'est mis dans le salon. Et là il a commencé à parler.

Toute l'équipe regardait le jeune homme avec surprise, c'est qui eut pour effet de l'énerver quelque peu :

- Oui bon bah sa va ! Faites pas comme si d'ordinaire j'étais quelqu'un d'insensible !

Puis devant le regard appréciateur que lui adressaient ses supérieurs, il poursuivit :

- Il-il m'a raconté pour cette nuit… Ce qui c'était passé. Il m'a un peu parlé de lui, beaucoup de Kurosaki. A ce propos…

Le jeune homme retourna vers son bureau où il farfouilla pendant quelques instants avant de sortir une liasse de papiers qu'il tendit à Kisuke,

- Voici sa déposition sur Kurosaki Ichigo. Un mec normal apparemment, génie de l'informatique, vit seul depuis ses 17 ans, orphelin, veut devenir expert en sécurité informatique… enfin bref rien de nouveau quoi ! Shinji m'en a juste dit un peu plus sur cette relation avec son prof, vous savez, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il semblerait que lui et Kurosaki soit en fait de bons amis puisqu'il se fréquentait en dehors de l'université, mais Shinji ne le connaît pas plus que ça étant donné que ce n'est pas un de ses profs…

- Ok ! fit Isshin tout en parcourant des yeux les papiers. Bon boulot Shuuhei !

- Et pour cette nuit alors ? questionna Kisuke. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Le jeune brun fit leur fit le récit des évènements, tel que Hirako les lui avaient contés. La fac, le coup de fil reçu d'un nouveau client, le motel et l'identité de celui qui l'y attendait, la vodka, le baiser et ce qui avait suivi. Et puis la douche. Cette douche que le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de se reprocher. S'il avait été là et non sous cette putain de douche, il était convaincu que le ministre serait encore vivant. Le blond n'avait pas arrêté de ressasser cela toute la soirée au grand dam de Hisagi qui avait bien tenté de lui enlever cette idée de la tête. En vain. Il avait fini par s'endormir dans le canapé et Shuuhei l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit où il avait allongé avant de le déshabiller sommairement. Il était six heures du matin passé quand le brun avait finalement éteint toutes les lumières et était parti s'endormir pour quelques heures.

Renji allait lui poser une question lorsque le téléphone sonna. Toshirô décrocha, et après quelques paroles avec son interlocuteur recula le combiné de son oreille, et posa sa main sur le micro avant de dire :

- C'est à propos de l'affaire Kurosaki Ichigo. C'est le doyen de l'université qui appelle. Il vient de se souvenir de quelque chose auquel il n'a pas pensé à nous dire : il semblerait que deux professeurs, notamment un d'Ichigo, ne soient pas venus les jours qui ont suivi sa disparition. Mais l'université à reçu leurs lettres de démission, évoquant un stress trop important.

- Je veux leur nom, prénoms, adresses, numéros de téléphone. Et allez les interroger ! Je veux leurs dépositions sur mon bureau ! ordonna Urahara

L'équipe se mit au boulot, et Isshin chuchota à l'oreille de son ami :

- Arrête de jouer les durs, ça te va pas. Toi qui est si obéissant lorsq-

- Shuut ! le coupa le blond tout en lui envoyant un coup dans l'épaule. Tais-toi en avance ! Ryuken veut nous voir.

Et Kisuke se dirigea, la mine renfrogné, le teint légèrement rose vers les ascenseurs, suivi par un Isshin, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard. Ils avaient rendez-vous à la morgue…

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Review?**

**Biz!**

**Réponse à misakisan:**

**héhéhé! Encore des questions?^^ ça risque encore de continuer ;)**

**Merci pour ta review!**

**biz!**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre : Pour te protéger**

**Chapitre 8**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent au vénéré Tite Kubo**

**Rating : k+**

**Bonsoir à tous. Donc après de longs mois d'absence (vous comprendrez en lisant ma réponse à Anonyme), je suis de retour, discrètement.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et bonne fêtes à tous :)**

**A toi l'anonyme **:

Cinq mois quasiment. C'est ce qu'il m'a fallu pour digérer ton commentaire, et retrouver l'envie d'écrire. Je crois qu'on peut tous t'applaudir très fort, ton but à été atteint. Je ne sais pas si je suis la seule à devoir encaisser tes commentaires perfides et inutiles, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je pense m'exprimer au nom de tous en te disant cela : j'ai honte pour toi. Tu dois te sentir tellement misérable pour casser ainsi la « fougue de la jeunesse » si j'ose dire, avec des piques telles que celles que tu m'a dites. Tu dois te sentir tellement pitoyable pour ne pas oser mettre ton nom même sans te connecter. Tu dois te sentir tellement minable de juger les gens, sans même connaître un tant soit peu leur vie. Tu dis que mon histoire part en live (oui parce que « partir en life » ça ne veut absolument rien dire u_u) ? Très bien ! Mais tu juges un peu rapidement, l'histoire ayant à peine commencée. Tu me reproches la longueur entre mes chapitres ? Mais qui es-tu pour me faire ce genre de reproche ! Ils sont peu ceux à avoir tout le temps qu'ils veulent pour écrire. Et soi ce sont des écrivains soi ce sont des gladeurs de première ! Je suis bien contente pour toi que tu aies tout le temps que tu désire. Mais vu comment tu écris je doute que tu fasses partie de la catégorie des écrivains ! J'ai une vie aussi, et il faut que tu comprennes ça. Je vais finir sur ces mots : reviens ici quand tu veux, dis ce que tu veux. Mais ne crois pas que de nouveau tes mots pourront m'atteindre. Je suis prête à accepter toutes les remarques constructives, c'est-à-dire tout le contraire des tiennes.

A **misakisan, Dixy07, trinity07, Ayu et Lehna** merci pour vos commentaires ça fait plaisir. Je suis navrée de la longueur entre ce post et le précédent.

Et surtout un très grand merci à toi **Siphy-chan**, qui m'a soutenue dans cette « épreuve ». Ça a mis du temps, mais tu vois, je suis de retour )

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une salle froide et blanche. Une voix s'éleva du fond de la pièce :

- Je vous attendais, messieurs, fit froidement Ishida Ryuken.

L'homme était posté à côté d'un mur recouvert de ce qui semblait être des casiers. Le médecin légiste en ouvrit un et en sortit un corps qu'il amena jusqu'à la table d'autopsie grâce à un charriot. Le cadavre était celui d'un homme. Sa peau d'albâtre était accentuée par la couleur que la mort lui avait donnée et une cascade de cheveux argentés glissa de la table lorsque le corps fut déposé dessus. C'était le cadavre de Jyushiro Ukitake.

Kisuke avait beau avoir vu ce spectacle des dizaines de fois, ce corps nu, si…si mort, le fit grimacer. Isshin voyant le trouble de son ami ne pu s'empêcher de songer à son propre mal aise. Seul Ryuken semblait dans son élément. Il paraît que qui se ressemble, s'assemble…

- Bien ! donc après autopsie, rien de bien nouveau n'en est ressorti, commença le médecin. Cet homme est mort sur le coup. La balle est restée figée dans sa boite crânienne. Elle est en cours d'analyses pour savoir de quelle arme elle provient. Mais à part ça, il n'y à rien. Pas de traces d'ADN, de fibre organique, pas de blessures… Rien. A croire qu'il s'est donné la mort tout seul ! Ce qui, je vous l'ai dit, reprit-il très vite, est impossible du fait de la position de la balle. Son assassin ne devait pas en être à son premier crime, il connaissait les ficelles du métier. Une seule chose est sure, poursuivit-il : il à tiré avec sa main gauche. Et puis avec si peu de traces, il est quasiment certain qu'il s'est servi d'un silencieux et de gants en latex. Pas de bruit, pas de traces.

- Et des complications pour nous, soupira Isshin. Je te remercie Ryuken. Dès que tu as le moindre résultat, préviens-nous.

- Comme toujours…, répondit-il avant de retourner à ses échantillons

Kisuke et Isshin ne voyant pas l'intérêt de rester plus longtemps, repartirent vers les ascenseurs. Alors que les portes s'ouvrirent sur la salle de travail, des rires et protestations leurs parvinrent :

- C'est pas parce qu'elle est rouge qu'elle peut pas t'foutre une patate dans la gueule ! tonnait une voix.

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore…, soupira Kisuke

Dans la salle de travail, les jeunes s'étaient regroupés autour de Renji qui semblait en pétard.

- Mais cassez-vous j'vous dis ! hurlai t-il.

- Hé ho ! s'interposa Isshin. C'est quoi le problème fiston ?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la main du rouge qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher. Et pour cause : elle étai aussi rouge que sa chevelure !

- Mais qu'est ce que t'a fait à ta main ! s'écria t-il

- Rien patron, c'est ri…

- Il a fait tomber sa montre…, le coupa Shuuhei….dans les orties ! Et il est aller la chercher !

Yoruichi et lui explosèrent de rire, se frappant dans le dos comme des trolls imbéciles. Il fallait dire que la situation était comique et Isshin lui-même ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire au vu de tous les petits points rouges qui s'étalaient sur la main d'Abarai.

Alors que les autres étaient aux côtés de Renji, Kisuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Hitsugaya resté seul à son bureau, le regard perdu, ses yeux tels deux blocs de glace dans l'infinité arctique. Il songea à la peur que ce jeune lui avait toujours inspiré. Ho pas dans le mauvais sens du terme, non. Il avait surtout peur pour l'argenté lui même. La tristesse de son regard, la froideur de son attitude et l'horreur de son passé lui faisait redouter les actes qu'il pourrait commettre envers sa propre personne.

« On ne s'en sort jamais indemne quand on a eu une enfance telle que la sienne » pensa t-il.

Personne ne connaissait toutes les facettes de l'histoire du jeune homme, mis à part une ou deux personnes. On savait juste que vers l'âge de 5ans ses parents l'avaient vendu à une sorte de groupuscule sectaire à tendances anthropophagiste. Dès lors sa vie était devenue un calvaire, rythmé par le sacrifice et la violence. A 13 ans on l'avait retrouvé quasi mort sur une route d'Arizona. Il présentait un comportement étrange, voire violent et ne s'exprimait que par cris et aux autres bruits du genre. Heureusement pour lui, à l'hôpital où il fut emmené, une infirmière se prit de pitié pour lui, et demanda à avoir la charge du gosse. Son mari, agent de police et elle l'élevèrent comme le fils qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu, lui apprenant à vivre correctement, lui faisant une éducation qu'il semblait n'avoir jamais eu, mais surtout l'aimèrent. En quelques mois, la métamorphose fut saisissante. L'enfant était beau, joyeux et il se révéla être doté d'une intelligence et d'une logique hors-norme. La vie semblait enfin s'être apaisée pour lui, le laissant tranquille et en paix.

Mais on ne s'enfuit pas d'une secte sans conséquences….

Un jour qu'il rentrait d'une ballade, il fut confronté à un spectacle pire que ceux auxquels il avait été confronté dans la secte. Sa maison été devenu un carnage, le sang maculant les murs et les sols, et dans le salon, soutenue par de la ficelle, pendait au plafond les restes de ses parents. Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, personne n'en est réellement sur. Toujours est-il que quelques jours plus tard, le jeune s'est rendu au commissariat, les mains maculés de sang, l'esprit hagard. On n'a jamais retrouvé le moindre corps. Il fut confié à une unité spéciale de la police et quelques mois plus tard il intégrait les rangs du FBI comme l'une des plus jeunes recrues. C'était un excellent agent certes, mais rien n'avait jamais pu le ramener à son ancien caractère. Désormais il n'était plus qu'un mur de glace…

- Hé Kisuke ! tonna une voix. Vient mater la main du porc épic !

Le petit groupe repartit dans un éclat de rire. Shuuhei en versait presque des larmes.

- PATRON ! fulmina ledit « porc épic ».

Urahara tourna les talons et, tout en s'approchant du groupe, il put sentir un point glacé dans son dos, tel une douche froide s'écoulant sur son échine.

Alors qu'il arrivait à hauteur d'Isshin, un toussotement dans leurs dos vint interrompre les « festivités » :

- Hum hum !

Tous se retournèrent face à la provenance du bruit : l'homme de la sécurité, un certain Amagai Shusuke.

- Messieurs… et madame, s'empressa t-il de rajouter devant le regard noir que lui lançait Yoruichi, je crois que cet homme souhaiterait vous parler, dit –il en désignant l'homme à ses côtés.

D'environ 60 ans, grand et mince, l'homme portait un costume très élégant ainsi qu'une petite moustache noire, très étonnante au vu de sa chevelure totalement grise.…

- Bonjour, fit-il d'une voix très calme. Mon nom est Sasakibe Chojiro.

- Et… ? interrogea Kisuke.

- Ho pardon ! s'excusa t-il, confus. Je suis notaire. Je…Hé bien je crois que j'ai certaines informations sur Ukitake-san qui pourraient vous intéresser...

* * *

**La suite au prochain épisode ;) un ptite review ?**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre: pour te protéger**

**Chapitre 9**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo **

**Rating : K**

**Bonsoir! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

- Pardon ?

Kisuke ne comprenait décidément plus rien... D'où sortait ce mec ? Et qu'est ce qu'il...

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, l'air plus perdu l'un que l'autre.

- En fait pour tout vous dire je suis le notaire personnel de monsieur Ukitake san. Enfin j'étais...

Le regard du vieil s'assombrit a la triste pensée de la perte de son maitre. Tant d'années à ses cotes...

- Toujours est-il que je pense, à la suite des événements récents, qu'il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.

Kisuke s'approcha d'Isshin et lui murmura a l'oreille :

- propose lui de s'asseoir.

- humm oui.

Il alla chercher une chaise qu'il tendit au notaire:

- asseyez vous je vous en prie

- merci.

Le notaire semblait soulagé.

Et tandis qu'il s'asseyait déposant sa chemise en cuir à ses pieds, les autres prirent place sur les bureaux qui entouraient le vieil homme. Hitsugaya et Renji s'éloignèrent regagnant leurs services respectifs.

- nous vous écoutons

- bien...je... Comme vous le savez, Ukitake sama était le chef du clan Ukitake depuis déjà 20 ans. Il l' a toujours mené du mieux qu'il pouvait se montrant juste et a l'écoute de chaque membre du clan... Mais comme dans tous, la convoitise règne, tapie dans l'ombre, et elle peut frapper à tout moment... Ukitake sama avaient des points faibles. Et ils les connaissaient...

- c'est à dire des points faibles ? Questionna Kisuke.

- … ca ne servirait à rien de vous raconter ca comme cela. Mieux vaut que je vous fasse lire ceci, répondit il.

Il se pencha pour attraper sa chemise, la déposa sur ces genoux, l'ouvrit et en sortit un dossier relié par un cordon de cuir rouge. Alors qu'il le tendait en direction d'Isshin et Kisuke, Yoruichi eut le temps d'apercevoir le tampon "confidentiel" frappé sur le dossier.

- ce dossier contient des informations hautement confidentielles. Si elles venaient à être divulguées, c'est tout l'avenir du clan qui s'en verrait menacé. Et je ne vous cache pas que cela aurait des conséquences néfastes... Autant pour vous, que pour moi.

Isshin attrapa le dossier et défis la lanière. Kisuke, se pencha sur le brun pour lire en même temps que lui. Le dossier contenait nombres de feuilles couvertes de chiffres et de graphiques, quelques papiers écrits à la main, deux-trois photos et puis une lettre. Trois mots étaient annotés d'une écriture fine et régulière sur l'avant de l'enveloppe: " à mon fils".Kisuke et Isshin échangèrent un regard chargé d'interrogations.

Le blond fini par prendre la lettre et s'armant d'un couteau il ouvrit l'enveloppe.

" _Le 24…..20** à Washington _

_Mon cher fils__  
__Je t'écris cette lettre sachant qu'au moment où tu la lira tu ne saura sans doute pas qui je suis. Mon nom, peut être que tu le connais, l'homme que je suis, je ne te l'ai pas permis. L'absence d'un père, c'est à moi que tu la dois. Ne crois pas que ce soit un quelconque manque d'amour pour toi qui soit à l' origine de cela. Bien au contraire. Toi et ta défunte mère m'étiez trop précieux pour ne serais ce que songer à vous mettre en danger. Si ce maudit accident n'avait pas eu lieu, ça aurait été son rôle que de t'informer de ce qui va suivre. Malheureusement, la vie t'a privé de la femme merveilleuse qu'était ta mère... Et désormais je ne suis plus là pour veiller sur toi.__  
__Mon fils, voici venu le temps de te révéler mon identité ainsi que mon histoire. Ton histoire. Ce que je vais t'apprendre, peut être ne l'accepteras tu pas, et je peux le comprendre. Mais sache que jamais je n'ai regretté mes actes. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. Parce que malgré le fait que nous ne nous soyons pas vu en des années, jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimer, mon fils. __  
__Mon nom est Jyushiro Ukitake. En plus d'être ministres des affaires étrangères, je suis (enfin j'étais. Pardonne mon humour quelque peu médiocre, je n'y peux rien) le chef du clan Ukitake. Il y a de cela 25 ans j'ai rencontré ta mère a Paris alors que j'étudiai a la Sorbonne. J'ai passé les plus merveilleuses années de ma vie. Et lorsqu'a la fin de mes études il m'a fallu retourner à Washington, ta mère m'a suivie : je venais de la demander en mariage. Mais alors que nous arrivions tout juste, mon père succomba d'un infarctus, faisant de moi le nouveau chef de clan. Je n'avais que 23 ans. J'ai pris mes responsabilités et aie assumé mon rôle de chef malgré mon jeune âge. Chojiro m'a été d'un grand soutient. Tu peux confier en lui. Deux ans plus tard, ta mère est tombée enceinte. Mais au même moment, un de mes oncles tentait de lever ma famille contre moi pour s'emparer du clan. Je craignais le pire concernant ce qu'il serait capable de vous faire pour me déstabiliser mais en même temps je ne pouvais abandonner le clan. J'ai donc éloignée ta mère, achetant une maison dans la banlieue calme de Washington. Quelques mois plus tard tu es né, faisant de nous une famille comblée. Personne mis-a-part Chojiro n'était au courant de ta naissance. J'avais réussi à faire croire à ma famille qu'au même moment où j'avais éloigné ta mère, j'avais demandé le divorce. Je prétextais des voyages d'affaires pour venir vous voir et Sasakibe fut d'une aide précieuse pour tout organiser. Ne vient jamais à douter de lui mon fils: cela serait parfaitement injustifié. Ainsi la vie aurait pu continuer tranquillement son cours si lorsque tu avais 2 ans, mon secret n'avait été découvert. La fortune a voulu qu'un jour où je sortais de notre petit havre, ma belle-sœur passa en voiture devant. Ta mère te tenait dans ses bras pendant que je vous disais au revoir. J'eus très vite un moyen de pression contre ta tante en apprenant que c'est en allant chez son amant qu'elle m'avait croisée. Mais je ne pouvais rien risquer. Deux jours plus tard vous étiez partis toi et ta mère en direction de la ville dans laquelle nous nous étions rencontrés. Tu n'imagine pas la peine et la douleur que j'ai ressentie a cette période. Mais il fallait vous protéger. Avec ta mère nous nous sommes décidés à te cacher la vérité jusqu'à ce que je meure et que tu deviennes prêt à reprendre le flambeau familial. Nous avons inventés cette histoire d'abandon en espérant que tu ne creuserais pas trop ce conte en grandissant. Tel en fut le cas. La suite de l'histoire tu la connais. Je fus très fier de toi en apprenant que tu avais intégrer l'université de Washington. J'ai craint de te voir revenir dans ta ville natale, certes. Mais les années avaient passées et ta tante n'était plus là depuis longtemps pour prévenir qui que ce soit. Cependant, la convoitise n'a jamais disparue au sein du clan et suite à la mort de son père (mon frère) mon neveu n'a cessé de montrer son envie de reprendre la direction du clan et les attentats allant à mon encontre se font de plus en plus récurrents. Oh, on pourrait facilement croire que ce sont des accidents domestiques, mais en remplaçant le contexte, ce sont de trop nombreuses coïncidences. Aujourd'hui je crains pour ma vie. Alors, lorsque je ne serai plus là, lorsque tu iras prendre ta succession (si tu le souhaite), méfie toi de lui. C'est un modèle parfait de l'hypocrite dangereux. Ne tombe pas dans son piège... Les papiers joints à cette lettre prouvent ta filiation. Personne ne s'opposera à ton droit de diriger le clan. Chojiro sera la pour te guider.__  
__Voilà mon fils toute notre histoire. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois où je me suis imaginé avoir cette discussion avec toi, face à face. J'aurais tant voulu te connaître, te voir grandir, te conseiller. Désormais je ne peux que te mettre en garde. Mais je ne regrette rien. Toi et ta mère furent les meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées dans ma vie.__  
__Adieu mon fils. Prends bien soin de toi. Et continue à me rendre fier du fils que tu es, je serai toujours la pour veiller sur toi._

_Ton père, Ukitake Jyushiro _"

Isshin et Kisuke restèrent quelques instants silencieux intégrant peu à peu les informations : la lettre datait d'à peine un mois. Puis ils regardèrent de nouveaux les photos et le brun soupira un grand coup. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux tandis que le blond faisait circuler la lettre à Shuuhei et Yoruichi. Qui la lire sans plus attendre.

- ….

- Merde…, finit par dire la brune.

- Mais du coup...du coup, réfléchit Shuuhei, ça veut dire que…

- Oui répondit Chojiro a la question muette du jeune. Ichigo Kurosaki est le nouveau chef de clan de la lignée Ukitake...

* * *

**TADAAAAAAMMM ! ^^**

**Une petite review ? Dites oui! dites oui !**

**Et à bientôt pour la suite ;)**

**trinity07 et Ayu**

merci! ça fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que malgré ma longue absence vous êtes la pour m'accueillir! merci encore :) Biz!


End file.
